


A Winter Night

by stonedsoldier



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Malec, Ice Skating, M/M, Magnus is a little shit, Malec, Malec Fluff, basically a cute little malec date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedsoldier/pseuds/stonedsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is pretty terrible at ice skating. This brings Magnus great joy.<br/>--<br/>Magnus and Alec go ice skating. Nothing but pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my parabatia, Michelle <3 Hope you like it hehe.
> 
> Based on Shadowhunters!Malec.  
> \--

**A Winter Night**

A cold winter chill had begun to bite into the Brooklyn night air; the moon and stars shining brightly in the dark sky. A blanket of fresh snow had settled across the ground, and the night was silent but for the soft footfalls of a warlock and a shadowhunter. Magnus and Alec walked side by side, their shoulders occasionally bumping into one another and stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Alec's eyes sparkled in the starlight, and Magnus' navy peacoat glittered with the reflection of the moon. They walked for a while, enjoying each other's company, and crossed a small bridge that carried them into a large park. It was relatively dark; the odd light post scattered across the pathway emitting a soft yellow glow and illuminating the white snow. Magnus looked over to his left as the sound of laughter carried through the air, noticing a small iced pond that served as a skating rink, and where a child was being swept off the ground by her father. He carried her away from the ice, leaving the small pond empty, and a wide grin spread across Magnus' face as he stopped to look at Alec. Alec glanced around himself nervously, a small smile tugging at his lips as he grew suspicious of whatever Magnus was scheming.

"What?" he asked slowly. Magnus said nothing, merely wiggled his eyebrows and headed towards the pond, a confused Alec trudging behind him. They stopped beside the ice and Magnus turned to face Alec, dangling a pair of conjured sparkly silver skating boots in front of his face. Alec blinked at him.

"You can't be serious." he asked, slightly perplexed.

"Oh, I'm very serious, darling." Magnus replied, a second pair of dazzling boots appearing in his other hand. Alec looked around the park nervously, making sure that no mundanes had seen Magnus' display of magic, but the park was empty.

"It'll be fun." Magnus said in a sing-song voice. Alec shook his head.

"No. Nope." Alec argued, crossing his arms defiantly, "No way." Magnus pouted at him. When he saw that Alec wasn't going to give in any time soon, he sighed dramatically.

"Come on, live a little." he said, thrusting the skating boots into Alec's arms before walking over to a bench to place on his own. Magnus dried the seat with a snap of his fingers, and sitting down, began to lace up his shoes. Alec remained standing near the ice, looking nervously between Magnus and the pond that looked anything but sturdy. He frowned down at the boots. With a sigh, he followed after Magnus and awkwardly began to tie his own laces at the bench, not missing the satisfied grin upon Magnus' face. Magnus stood and turned to face him, offering his hand. "Shall we?"

Alec attempted to push himself up off the bench, his legs shaking beneath him, before deciding to remain seated. He reached inside his jacket pocket for his stele and quickly drew a rune for balance on the inside of his wrist. Magnus watched him in amusement, cocking an eyebrow when Alec waved his hand away and attempted to stand alone. Shadowhunters and their pride, Magnus scoffed to himself.

They made their way over to the pond, Alec walking slowly and wobbling with every step. Magnus stepped forward onto the ice gracefully and began to skate away, looping around the length of the pond twice as Alec glared down at the ice before him. Magnus approached him, cocking his head.

"We don't have all night, Alexander." he said, pulling Alec onto the ice. Alec's legs began to quake beneath him immediately, and while he desired nothing more than to firmly hold onto Magnus, Magnus began to move away. Alec waved his arms in small circles in front of him, attempting to balance, and he felt his face turn red with embarrassment. Magnus began to skate to the center of the rink, twirling in fancy circles, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he watched Alec in the corner of his eye. As Alec attempted to make his way forward, he began to regret his relationship with the warlock. Every time he attempted to move one foot forward, the other would slip far behind him; the closer he attempted to get toward Magnus, the further his legs seemed to part from the other, and pure terror swept over him as he realised he was slowly falling into the splits. Magnus paused in his tricks at the exact moment Alec attempted to readjust himself, wobbling on his feet. He was about to fall before the strong hand of Magnus gripped his elbow, balancing him, and barely concealing his laughter.

"It seems shadowhunters are not such exceptional beings when it comes to a bit of ice." he chuckled, and Alec shrugged him off.

"What's the point in a balancing rune if it doesn't even help you balance." he complained, his face furrowing in a disgruntled frown.

"Let's just hope you never have to fight a figure skating demon of some sort." Magnus smirked up at him and Alec glared. Magnus moved away again and began to skate in elegant circles around Alec, his hand occasionally brushing across Alec's shoulders who stood frozen, afraid to move and humiliate himself further. He was not being a very impressive date, he worried. Magnus moved effortlessly around the ice, the glitter of his coat dancing in the light, and Alec found himself mesmerised.

Magnus circled around Alec's back, disappearing from his view for a moment, before suddenly sweeping in front him and pulling him in by the hip. Alec immediately lost whatever balance he had and quickly grabbed onto Magnus' waist for help before they awkwardly toppled to the floor. Alec let out a grunt as Magnus landed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs. They both fell into a fit of giggles, Alec's eyes squeezing shut as he groaned in embarrassment.

They were breathless when they stopped laughing, and Alec felt his breathing stutter as he realised how close his face was to Magnus, his breath tickling Alec's lips. They stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, smiling softly. Magnus noticed the pink flush rising across Alec's pale skin, and the way his eyes had dropped to Magnus' lips. Magnus began to tilt his head down slightly, and as Alec slowly reached up to meet him, Magnus pulled away, barely grazing Alec's top lip with his own. Alec swallowed hard as Magnus sniggered down at him, shifting his weight off of Alec in order to stand. Alec couldn't help the slight whine that escaped him as Magnus moved away, letting his head drop against the cold ice in frustration. When Magnus was stood, he offered his hand down to Alec, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Magnus asked, his lips curling in mischievous glee. Alec pouted in response, reaching for his hand. 

Helping Alec to his feet was a lot harder than Magnus thought it would be and Alec lost his balance twice before finally standing on his own two feet, hoisted up by Magnus. Magnus turned to face him, his hands running along the length of Alec's arms before taking each of Alec's hands into his own. He began to skate backwards slowly, pulling Alec along with him.

They skated in circles around the small pond, and when Alec felt brave enough for Magnus to release him, Magnus moved a few paces away and watched as Alec slowly and rather awkwardly made his way toward him. He grabbed onto Magnus' shoulders as soon as he was within reach, smiling broadly at his small feat, and Magnus' hands settled against his arms.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Magnus asked, and Alec snorted in response, his hands slipping down to Magnus' waist and pulling him closer to his body. 

"It was okay." He conceded, and Magnus raised his brows at Alec before releasing a crackle of magic from his fingertips. Alec startled slightly, looking around himself as a light snow began to fall around them. It was as though a small cloud had been isolated and was hovering above their heads. Magnus watched fondly as Alec smiled up at the snow, proud his little trick had impressed him. They stood that way for a short moment, their eyes finding each other in the low light of the night. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him down for a soft and deep kiss, and they stayed there under the bright moonlight with snow tickling their skin; laughing and spinning and falling into each others arms until the sun began to rise. 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but don't feel obliged! :D xx


End file.
